


Miss Akamatsu

by FreeGrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Class 78 are students, F/F, Music Teacher!Kaede, Secretary!Kirumi, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Kaede has a crush on Kirumi, the school's secretary. Motivated by her students, she decides to take the plunge and ask her out.~•~•~•~•~•~{Toujomatsu, Kaerumi, Kirukaede} {damn, a lot of names}{Kaede x Kirumi}





	Miss Akamatsu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls like Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766931) by [pretzelmintz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz). 



> So it is I, back again with another rarepair. But boy do I love my girls. As noted, inspired by the Kirukaede: Teacher AU in PeppermintPretzels' 'Girls like Girls' fic. Because I liked that idea a lot. I hope y'all enjoy :)

Kaede beamed down at her class, clapping her hands together. "Now that was a wonderful performance, wasn't it class?" She smiled at Makoto, the student that was just after doing his practicals. They applauded for him.

Makoto smiled sheepishly but she could see he was proud of himself. "Thanks, miss," he said before sitting down.

His friend, Aoi, congratulated him with a cheery tone. Of her music class, Makoto wasn't the most talented when it came to instruments. But he had a pleasant voice, one that was calming to listen to.

He had a lot of potential that if he tried, he could be wonderful.

Kaede turned to the rest. "Now, who wants to go next?"

"Miss Akamatsu?"

Before she could continue with their practicals, someone opened the door. And she felt a warm blush reach her cheeks when she saw it was the school's secretary, Miss Kirumi Toujo. Kirumi was wearing what she normally wore; a tight black skirt with a shirt and jacket kept in uniform condition. And she wore them  _wonderfully_.

She heard a small giggle ripple though the class, though her students looked away innocently when she shot them a glance. She smiled warmly at Kirumi.

"Ms Toujo," she smiled. "How can I help you?"

Kirumi dipped her head, as polite as ever. "I believe a student in your form class requires your permission to leave school early. He refuses to listen to me, so I thought I might ask you for help."

Kaede nodded. "Of course, I'll be right there. I'll just set these guys some work to do." She heard a groan behind her and bit back a smile.

But Kirumi chuckled and thanked her before exiting the room. Kaede knew her face was very warm and so did her students. They didn't hesitate to tease her about it.

"Well,  _someone's_ got a little bit of a crush on Ms Toujo," Junko yawned, flashing her an amused smile. "Not even slightly subtle. It's charming."

Kaede blushed even more. "While I'm gone, I'd like you all to read page 78 and answer the following questions."

"Oh, come on, Miss," Hifumi called from the back of the class. "Not even going to give us  _one_ piece of juicy gossip?"

The others instantly clammered at that, some encouraging while others teasing. Kaede laughed but the red on her cheeks didn't vanish.

"If you keep at that, you'll have the next page to do as well," she smiled. "Anyway, I'll be back soon, don't worry. Don't disturb the other classes and be good."

"You should ask her out," Makoto suggested, thoughtfully. "I think it would go well."

Kaede gave him a look and he just chuckled. Her exit was echoed with a few groans and cheery calls. They were a good class, some of them in her own personal form class, others not. She'd been teaching them for three years now that it wasn't strange for them to banter.

Kaede made her way downstairs to the main door where she saw Kirumi and a student waiting for her. She immediately understood why Kirumi, usually the ever-so-efficient secretary, had been having problem. The student was Byakuya Togami.

And while he was a nice kid (sometimes), he also was one of the most stubborn people she knew. Part of it was his rich family and his natural talent; they gave him an arrogance that was unrivalled. But he'd warmed up to her over the years.

"Ah, Miss Akamatsu," he said when he saw her. "Please tell this woman to let me leave. I have an important appointment I need to go to."

He knew perfectly well what Kirumi's name was, he was just doing it to annoy her. But Kirumi hardly blinked and instead looked at Kaede for assistance.

"Byakuya, you know the school rules," she smiled. "You need a note approved by either your form teacher or your year head to leave. Ms Toujo is just doing her job."

Byakuya folded his arms but his gaze softened. "Very well," he said with a sigh. "Miss Akamatsu, please approve of my note and let me leave." He offered her his journal.

Kaede laughed and signed off. "Of course. Now see? That's all you had to do and avoid this hassle."

Byakuya exhaled but he nodded. "Sorry, Miss Toujo. May I leave now?"

Kirumi smiled softly and nodded as well. "Of course you can. Have a nice day, Byakuya."

After a few minutes, between the process of signing Byakuya out and escorting him to make sure he was collected by someone, Kaede was left alone with Kirumi. Overall, her spirits had risen. Any win in regard to Byakuya was a big one.

She was glad things went off without a hitch.

"Thank you, Kaede," Kirumi said suddenly, bowing her head slightly. "I will admit that he was a little out of my depth. He has  _quite_ the mouth on him."

Kaede laughed. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble. He's a record for snapping back at teachers. He's had Mr. Saihara down on him, I don't know how many times."

"He seems to respect you though," Kirumi shrugged. "You must be a good teacher."

Kaede couldn't help the small blush that blossomed on her cheeks. It deepened when she saw Kirumi smile at it. Clearing her throat in an effort to keep her composure, she smiled.

"Well, I think my class have had plenty of time to get restless," she said. "They'll be up to mischief before we know it."

"Of course," Kirumi nodded. "Let me walk you back to your class."

That didn't help her blush. "That can't be necessary."

"No," Kirumi shrugged. "But I insist. It would be my pleasure."

And Kaede couldn't deny her after that. They walked back through the school and up the stairs to the music room together. Kaede told her about her current form class and how, while she'd never admit it to anyone, they were possibly her favourite class ever.

And Kirumi listened intently.

They both paused outside the door and she sighed at the racket inside. What did she expect from teenagers?

"Well, have a nice day, Kaede," Kirumi said softly. And turned to leave.

But Kaede reached out to stop her. Something made her reach out and catch her hand. "Wait!"

Kirumi turned back to her, arching an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Kaede noticed that her class had suddenly gone very quiet. But she ploughed forward, burying the nervous part of her far under. "Are you free this weekend? Like, maybe on Saturday?"

"I believe I am… why?" Kirumi's lips were curving into a smile.

"I… I was wondering if you'd like to go out. Together."

"...like a date?"

Kirumi was dragging it out of her but something about the way she smiled at her made Kaede think she knew exactly what she was doing. Kaede nodded. "Yes. Exactly that. I'd like for the two of us to go on a date together."

Kirumi laughed quietly before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Kaede hadn't even noticed they hadn't let go. Kirumi's eyes were bright. "I'd love that."

"You… you would? That's great!" Kaede beamed. "I'll.. I'll call you later and tell you the plan?"

"I'll be waiting." Kirumi's smile held a twinkle and Kaede's heart soared.

"Well, I've kept you away from your class long enough, I'm sure they're missing their teacher," Kirumi said. "Have a nice day, Kaede." And before she left, she pressed a soft kiss to Kaede's cheek.

Kaede could hardly stammer a goodbye. Her brain just short circuited. Kirumi left with an amused smile and vanished down the stairs.

"Ms Akamatsu?" The door to her classroom opened and she saw numerous pairs of eyes looking at her. She also saw a number of grins.

"Ah… um, well. .- you see," Kaede tried to get a proper sentence out but it didn't go so well. She walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk.

Her entire class was silent as they stared at her. They all seemed to be holding their breath, even the talkative Junko, waiting for her to talk.

"She… she said yes…" Kaede breathed.

They erupted like a firework. Kaede smiled sheepishly as they swept into to congratulate her. Maizono and Junko were teasing as ever. Makoto was beaming from ear to ear.

They were all so happy for her. And Kaede… she smiled happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated ^-^


End file.
